


The Birth of Rori

by DecemberWildfire



Series: The Gaara x Harley Chronicles [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Gaara - Freeform, Kazekage - Freeform, OC, Sunagakure - Freeform, gaarawife, labor, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberWildfire/pseuds/DecemberWildfire
Summary: The doctors warned Harley that having a baby would be dangerous, much to Gaara’s terror. But she goes through with it anyways. Rori became their miracle child, in more ways than one.
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Series: The Gaara x Harley Chronicles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1132118
Kudos: 23





	The Birth of Rori

Temari and Shikamaru were back in Suna visiting for the week. Gaara had asked them, along with Kankuro, to hang out with his very pregnant wife at home while he was working, helping her with whatever she might need. He was extra protective of her these days, paranoid of anything that might happen.

Harley was due in a month, though she already looked like she was about to pop. It was getting harder to move around, and it was a pretty painful pregnancy overall from the beginning. But she didn't care. Getting pregnant in the first place was a miracle in itself.

They had been trying for the last couple of years. Eventually they sought out medical attention, and… learned that it wasn't just Harley who was infertile. Gaara was too.

It broke their hearts. They kept it a secret from most people - especially the elders - and just claimed that they weren't ready yet. What else could they say to a public with such high expectations? But they truly wanted a child so badly. The doctors were very straightforward with them: they would never be able to bear children.

But then one day it happened. Somehow, someway it happened. The doctors later warned that Harley's pregnancy was dangerous and posed several threats to her health. But she didn't care. They were going to have this baby.

Of course this terrified Gaara. He knew very well what had happened to his mother when he was born. He couldn't bear the thought of that happening to Harley. Not at all. His anxiety skyrocketed, but she assured him time after time that she would be okay. He hoped to God that she was right.

Back at their home at the estate, Harley and the other three were watching TV and just having a lazy afternoon. Eventually Harley got up to get more water.

"Hey, let me get that for you," Kankuro said. "That's why I'm here, you know."

"I'm pregnant, not crippled," she teased. "Anyways, I'm already up. Be back in a sec."

Temari got up after a minute to follow her. She knew from experience that moving around could be difficult in the later stages of pregnancy.

She suddenly heard a loud thud and ran to the kitchen. Harley was on her knees next to a spilled glass of water, holding her stomach and groaning in pain.

"What happened?!" Temari asked.

"I… I think…"

She needed to say no more. Temari saw the water running down her leg. She quickly took her hand and lifted her up. "Come on, it's time. Let's go."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

This baby was going to be born premature. Like father, like child.

Harley was rushed to the hospital, which was luckily inside the estate; accessible at least for the higher-ups of the council. Kankuro had rushed off to get Gaara, who was out in the desert training.

Gaara ran faster than ever before back to the estate, leaving Kankuro behind from sheer speed. He never would've expected her to go into labor this early. He hated himself for not being there when it happened.

Rushing down the hallways and finally catching sight of Temari and Shikamaru, he sprinted to the doorway. His jaw dropped and eyes widened in horror at the split-second glimpse he got of her.

Blood was everywhere. She was pale and looked half dead. The doctors quickly shut the door, with one of them coming out to speak to Gaara.

"What's going on in there?! What happened to her?!" he asked, in a loud and panicky voice.

"She's having a lot of complications with delivery," the doctor said. "We might have to do an emergency C-section. Though that could be risky as well, given her condition. I promise we're doing everything we can."

"Let me go in," Gaara pleaded. "I need to be with her."

"I'm sorry, Lord Kazekage, but this is a dangerous situation and we can't let anyone in. You're still covered in dust from the desert, and could cause contamination and make things worse; especially if we decide to operate. Please wait out here."

With that, he went back into the room, leaving Gaara paralyzed and hyperventilating.

Bloody murder screams could be heard from behind the door. It was the loudest Gaara had ever heard anyone scream; at least in a very long time. He felt like he was going to have a heart attack.

It was happening. His worst fears. His dear Harley was going to end up like his mother. The complications of his own birth were being passed down. It was all his fault. He had never been more scared in his life.

Why couldn't he be in there with her? _Why?_

Temari pulled out her fan and blew the dust off Gaara with a strong wind. But he knew he still couldn't go in. He'd be in the doctors' way. It was killing him.

More screams. She literally sounded like she was being murdered.

 _"Harley!"_ Gaara yelled in panic, as he instinctively shot up and started pounding and tackling the door.

"Gaara, stop!" Temari exclaimed, running over to try and hold him back. Shikamaru had to hold him with shadow paralysis.

"I know it's a pain, but this is for her own good," he said.

He was in such an intense state of panic that he didn't even think to slip his third eye under the door. Although he probably would've decided against it anyways, as it might startle the doctors and cause them to mess something up.

Another nurse came walking towards them. Gaara turned to her the instant the shadow paralysis wore off.

"Please, _please_ let me see my wife," he begged.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have the authority to let anyone in there," she said.

Harley's next scream was the last straw. He broke through the doors at the speed of light and saw that they were beginning a C-section.

"Lord Kazekage…!" the doctors exclaimed.

Ignoring them, he rushed to Harley's side and took her hand. Her face was soaked with tears and sweat. He wiped her forehead with his free hand.

"Are you okay?!" he asked.

"I… everything hurts..."

"Can't you give her something to numb the pain?!" he asked them.

"We just gave her a little bit of anesthesia, but she's bleeding too much to give any more. Her insides are tearing, and the baby is breech and has a low heart rate. We need to operate _now_ ," a doctor said authoritatively.

They didn't have time to kick him out. Gaara watched painfully as they sliced open his wife's abdomen. She cringed in pain, though not as badly as before due to whatever small amount of anesthesia she was given. In that moment he almost forgot why they were even there; he just wanted, _needed_ his best friend to be okay.

Unable to keep watching, he squeezed her hand and snuggled his face into the crook of her neck. She was gripping his hand so hard it felt like it would break off, but he couldn't care less. If he could take all her pain on himself, he would. But, all of that panic came to an end soon enough.

"It's a girl!"

They both looked up at the doctor holding that tiny, tiny baby up for the world to see. An inexplicable warmness filled their hearts at the immediate sight of her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After cleaning up the baby and patching Harley up, they finally came back with a wrapped up baby, proceeding to hand her to her mother.

"Oh, let Gaara hold her first," she said, winking at her husband.

She was well aware of his fears and anxieties of becoming a father; the biggest ones being that the child might be afraid of him or that he'd be a bad parent. She knew that couldn't happen. But nonetheless she wanted to give him the honor of being the first one to hold her.

The doctor placed her in Gaara's arms. His eyes welled up as her small eyes opened and fixated on him, and before he knew it he was full-on crying. This was _his_ child. He loved her so much. This beautiful creation was brought into the world because of _his_ existence _,_ which was a wild concept. And also, of course…

He looked over at his wife with such gratitude. This beautiful girl she had given him… how amazing she was. He handed the baby to his wife and placed kisses all over her cheek.

"Recovery will take some time, but you're going to be okay, Harley. We've called for Lady Tsunade to come aid in the process," a doctor said, to their _extreme_ relief. "Have you two decided on a name yet?"

"You did all the work, love. You choose the name," Gaara whispered to Harley, squeezing her hand.

She remembered the discussions they had on names before.

~.~

_"What if it's a boy? What names do you like?" she asked._

" _Hmm. Maybe Baki? He was like a father to me, after all."_

_"What about if it's a girl?"_

_He thought for a moment._

_"Perhaps… we could name her after you or your sister? I'm not sure. I'm not much good with names, I'm afraid. What do you think?"_

_"If we're going to name the baby after someone dear to us, what about... Karura? Or Chiyo?"_

_"Both sound wonderful. But please don't feel as though you have to name our child after someone from my life. It's your child too. What names do_ you _like?"_

~.~

"Rori…" she uttered after a moment. She looked into Gaara's eyes and smiled. "Rori Karura."

**Author's Note:**

> tbh I know like nothing about childbirth or complications or any of that. Just felt like I needed to make this dramatic.
> 
> And yes they still adopt Shinki later on


End file.
